Strange Combinations
by Immortal Magic Freak
Summary: "How they talked me into this, I'll never know! I mean, I was camping, with my friends, during the Christmas holidays during our seventh year! I have no idea how I or my parents were persuaded, but here I was." Remus is annoyed, all Sirius wants is Remus, and James is just trying to be helpful. Will a little Firewhiskey help Remus to relax? Will it help Sirius get Remus finally?
1. Strange Combinations

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Remus**

How they talked me into this, I'll never know?! I mean, I was _camping_, with my _friends_, during the _Christmas holidays _during our seventh year! I have no idea how I or my parents were persuaded, but here I was. Yes, here I was, walking through a cold snow infested forest, searching for our campsite, with my three idiotic friends! Sure, the scenery was beautiful...it would be exquisite if I wasn't walking through a blanket of _deadly snow_! Ok, maybe I was overreacting just a _little _bit. I mean, we were in England, snow wasn't deadly. Plus James and I were seventeen, Sirius and Peter eighteen – Sirius since September, Peter since October – so at least we could use magic. But still, camping and snow was quite a stupid combination!

"Where are we going again?" Peter panted from behind me.

"A campsite, Pete. In a place called the New Forest." James beamed. "A wizarding one and all, so we can use magic freely. That's why I've borrowed my mum and dad's tent."

I huffed, shaking my head, walking faster. Why couldn't I be at home in the warmth, with a nice hot chocolate and a good book, as well as watching my cousins building a snowman in my garden since they were visiting for the holidays?!

"Hey, Moony, slow down! Pete can't keep up!" Sirius called. "Merlin, what's wrong, Moons?"

I stopped. Turning around to face my friends. Peter made the most of the break and sat down on a nearby rock. I would have wondered if he was alright on any other day...but not this time.

"What's wrong?! You want to know what's wrong?!" I yelled. "I'll tell you what's wrong! I'm cold; I'm tired; I'm _still _recovering from the last full moon, _which _was only _two _nights ago, I'm walking through a forest with three purebloods who don't know the first _thing _about camping, leaving me to make sure we have everything, since I'm the _only _one that's ever been before; _and_, oh what was the last thing?! Oh, right! It's not proper fucking camping! Because if it was, we'd be doing it the muggle way, _not _the wizarding way!"

After finishing my little rant, I turned back around and stormed off, walking the rest of the way to the campsite by myself. They could find their own way. Besides, I had the tent in my backpack – thank you Undetectable Extension Charm.

* * *

**Sirius**

James, Peter and I all turned to each other. The three of us had completely forgotten about the full moon. We were terrible friends. James and Peter and I were completely surprised at the very un-Moony-like outburst, but also felt very guilty. I even more so than they were. I mean, it was my idea to go camping in the first place and chose a date and time when we should go. I, of all people, should have known it was too soon after the full moon to go. I kept track for Merlin's sake! Yes, you heard right. Sirius Orion Black kept track of all the full moon cycles. It was so I knew when I could and couldn't get detention...but also so I knew when I would be able to closer to him than usual, since the lead up to the full moons left Remus quite tired and weak. So, yeah, as you can probably tell, I'm in live with Moony. Have been since the middle of third year, just a year and a half after James, Peter and I found out he was a werewolf. Of course James and Peter knew. James was the one I talked to first when I was trying to figure out what was going on and Peter overheard us. Since they found out they've been trying to get me to do something. You know, tell Remus. But I could never find the right time to go 'hey, Remus, I love you. If you're going to laugh in my face or be disgusted, please just kill me so I won't have to face the humiliation'. So they tried to persuade me to do something on this camping trip. Don't think that was going to work.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." I groaned, hitting my head against a nearby tree repeatedly.

"Pads, mate, come on. We made a mistake, we can fix it." James said.

"I made the mistake, you guys didn't."

"Hey, we should have known about the moon too. Don't be so hard on yourself." Peter told me.

"If I pretend to agree with you guys, can we leave this conversation alone?"

"Yes." they both replied.

"Fine. Come on, we should follow, Moony."

I pushed off of the tree and started walking after Remus. It was a good thing we knew where we were going.

"I hope Moony isn't mad at us for long." Peter wheezed, as he trudged through the snow after me, James next to him.

"I don't think he will be." James assured him. "Moony always has a rough time the first few days before and after the moon. But he's alright in the end."

* * *

**Remus**

Did I overreact? Yes. Did I care at this moment in time? Not in the slightest. I meant what I said. Sure, camping wasn't bad, even if I was with the guys. But going when still recovering from the full was going too far. I mean, it was understandable that I was kind of...well, pissed off. Right? I sighed as I stopped, placing my backpack down next to me. I unzipped the black bag, rummaging around until I found the tent. I took it out carefully, not wanting to knock anything over or damage anything.

"Might as well set this up." I muttered to myself.

It wasn't difficult, putting it up. I mean, come on, it was a wizarding product, of course it wasn't difficult. So, I had it up in a minute. Once it was up, I picked up my backpack and walked in. First thing I did was go set my bag in the 'room' I would be in, since we had all decided who would be where. Luckily, James described where all the rooms were quite well, so I knew where I was going.

* * *

After placing my backpack in the 'room', I ended up going to sit at the table, directly opposite the entrance of the tent. Wand in hand, I made four mugs of hot chocolate appear. I cast a spell on three of them, to keep them warm until the guys showed up, before taking the one in front of me. I drank the hot fluid slowly. Rushing it only resulted in burning yourself. As I sat there, I realised just how tired I was. I mean, I was practically falling asleep right there. But, I was awake enough to know that James, Peter and Sirius were standing near the entrance of the tent watching me. I didn't acknowledge them or make any sign to show that I knew they were there. I rubbed my hand over my face, before pinching the bridge of my nose and finishing the hot chocolate. I picked up my wand and sent the mug away, before standing up, holding onto the table to make sure I didn't fall back down.

"Make sure to take the charm off of the mugs before you drink any of it." I told them, as I started walking. "And go slowly with it, you don't want to burn yourselves."

I disappeared down the – I guess I should call it – hall, before any of them could reply. I walked until I got to door to my 'room'. When inside, I closed the door, moved my backpack onto the floor, and near enough collapsed onto the bed. My muscles and limbs ached as soon as they hit the soft squishy-ness of the bed. But it didn't take long before I was slowly slipping out of the land of consciousness.

* * *

**Sirius**

"Trust Moony to think of us, even when he's mad." Peter said, as the three of us sat at the table.

James took out his wand and took the charm off of the mugs of hot chocolate. Remus had gotten each of them right, to what each of us liked – James with marshmallows, Peter with whipped cream, and me with both whipped cream and marshmallows. Remus was the only one that added chocolate shavings to his, the little chocoholic.

"Well, that's Moony for ya." James sighed. "Always thinking of everyone else."

It was true. Even if Remus was majorly pissed off with us – like he was now – he would always think of us, no matter what he was doing – like making hot chocolate, for example. And then there was us. This really sucked.

"Pads, please stop looking like Remus just killed your puppy." James told me. "It's making me feel even guiltier."

"Kind of hard to do." I muttered, quietly.

James sighed, but I didn't know if it was because of what I had said, or because I wasn't getting rid of my expression.

"Maybe I shouldn't bother." I said. "I mean, he's pissed off, we don't even know if he's gay, and I don't think he...you know."

"What makes you think that?" Peter asked.

I shrugged.

"Don't worry mate, we'll come up with something." James sighed.

"And why do you think that, Prongs?" I asked.

"Because _we _are three of the Marauders! Coming up with pranks and plans is what we do!"

"Moony's the one that comes up with most of the ideas."

"Come on, have a little faith in us."

"Fine, then what do you suggest we do?"

* * *

An hour and a half later, James and Peter were outside having a snowball fight. They tried to get me out there numerous amounts of times...but I didn't feel like messing around. So, I was still sat at the table, arms folded, resting my head on them. I had been like this for the whole time James and Peter had been outside. James had come up with an idea a little while ago to 'help with my problem' as we took to calling it. That idea was to get drunk. Yes, because Remus would actually agree to getting drunk and would believe me if I told him I loved him after I had been drinking. I groaned, slumping down even further.

"You'll hurt your back doing that." someone yawned.

Looking up, I saw Remus walking over, and sitting across from me. He didn't look as tired as he did earlier, and his hair was sticking up in all directions. It sounds weird, but I really wanted to just lean over and flatten it out...even though I liked his hair like this.

"I'm sorry." I told him, sitting up properly. "I was stupid to think camping was a good idea. And I should have known the full moon was only two days ago."

"No, I'm sorry." Remus sighed. "It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have gotten all crotchety like that."

"Not like it was your fault."

"Just like it wasn't yours."

"You're not going to let this go until I do, are you?"

"Clever Padfoot."

"Ok, fine."

"Good. Besides, feel better already."

"Good. Oh, and be careful, James plans on getting the four of us hammered later."

"I guess I'll join in this once. I just won't get drunk."

"Who are you and what have you done with Remus?"

Remus grinned, running a hand through his hair. I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**Remus**

Later that night, when it was dark, James ran into the 'living room' type area of the tent, clutching a bottle of Firewhisky. He was grinning like a complete madman, which kind of scared me. But hey, I needed to relax a bit more, right? Especially considering how I acted earlier. So, when the bottle was opened and four glasses were filled to the brim, I didn't argue. I just leaned back into one of the beanbags that conjured up for us, and just drank it. It was alright I guess, apart from the burning sensation you get in your throat as the liquid tricked down.

"So, guys. We've known each other for...how long know?" James asked, three-quarters of his glass gone.

"Six years, Prongs." I laughed.

"Right, course. Well, I was thinking, there are some things we don't know about each other. Even after _six years_!"

"So...you want to, what, bond?" Sirius laughed, barely anything drunk from his glass.

"Ok, it sounds wrong when you put it that way, Pads. But, come on! We're all best mates, we shouldn't have any secrets."

James and Sirius shared a weird look. Was one of them hiding something?

"Well, I'm in." Peter grinned, already a little tipsy.

Of course he would. No offence to Peter, but he was a sheep, following James and doing/agreeing with anything he said or suggested. I would never say that to anyone thought. I mean, Peter was a great guy and a good friend; I didn't want to upset him.

"What the hell, I'm in too." I grinned.

"Yes Moony!" James beamed. "Come on, Padfoot. Moony's in, so you have to be too!"

"Fine, fine. Whatever." Sirius sighed.

Ok, so one of them definitely had a secret. And that _one _was Sirius. But what was it?

* * *

We had gone round a few times. Peter and James were drunk off their arses. We had found out quite a lot about each other. A few examples being, Peter snogged a broom last year thinking it was a woman because he was so drunk; James has checked out other guys when Lily had said they were good looking; Sirius had admitted to watching a film with his cousin Andromeda, when he was ten, and crying for ages when something sad had happened. It was rather strange thinking of Sirius crying.

"Right, Moony, your go." James mumbled, re-filling his glass.

Right, might as well tell them now.

"Well," I started, putting down my glass – I was nowhere near done with the first drink, which was good, because I didn't want to get pissed. "I do have something to tell you guys that I haven't told anyone...apart from my family, well, the ones that I speak to anyway. Guess this is a good a time as any to tell you."

"Go on then, Moons." James grinned.

"Well, the thing is...I'm gay."

The four of them stared at me, pausing in whatever they were doing before. It wasn't a stare where they were disgusted, just surprised.

"Really?" Sirius asked.

I nodded.

"Well, good for you Moons." Sirius smiled slightly. "You've got guts for admitting that."

I smiled back at my friend. To be honest, Sirius was the one whose reaction I was most worried about. I mean, James would be fine with it, no doubt about that, Peter would go with whatever James said but I knew he wouldn't mind...but I never really knew how Sirius would take it. Sure, it would be weird if he accepted a werewolf and not a gay guy, but this was Sirius. I was just happy he was fine with it.

"Eugh, guys. Pete's passed out." James laughed.

Glancing over, Peter had indeed passed out and was snoring rather loudly. James continued to giggle and started to prod at Peter until he too passed out.

"Well...ok then." Sirius chuckled slightly. "Looks like it's just us."

"Looks like it." I agreed.

"Remus? Can I ask you something...besides this question?"

Sitting up, because I knew Sirius was being serious – I can't believe I just did that – when he used my name instead of calling me Moony or Moons, I nodded. Sirius put down his glass and shifted on the beanbag.

"It's just, how long have you known you're gay?" Sirius asked. "How did you figure it out?"

"Well, I've known since end of sixth year, I guess. I only realised when I..." I trailed off, blushing a little.

"When you what?"

"When I...um...well, I..."

"Got the hots for a guy?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Sirius nodded, contemplating something.

"Do I know him?" Sirius asked.

"Very well, yes." I replied, nervously, heart pounding.

"So, it's someone in Gryffindor? In our year?"

"Yeah."

"Is he in this tent?"

Sirius looked just as nervous and scared as I felt. But there was a tiny little light in his eyes, hope. The colour of my face darkened as I nodded, looking down. Great, he figured it out and now I was doomed. Things would get all weird between us, driving a wedge between the group, effectively splitting up the Marauders. As I stared down at my hands in my lap, I didn't hear Sirius move. I didn't realise until he pressed his lips to mine lightly, shyly. Sirius pulled back after a few seconds. Looking at him, my eyes widened slightly, I saw the light pink tinge to his face. At least I knew what his secret was now.

"Was I right?" Sirius asked, quietly.

I leant forward and pressed my lips to his. His hands wrapped around my waist, as I put my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers in his short black hair. It wasn't just a quick peck on the lips, oh no, this was a full on, on the lips, slow, deep kiss. It was...electrifying. I swear I heard him growl, a deep noise that came from the back of his throat, that vibrated through me. My mouth opened a little, and his tongue pushed its way into my mouth, brushing over mine lightly. It was a few moments before Sirius pulled back a little, grinning insanely.

"Thank Merlin!" Sirius beamed. "I've thought of so many ways I could say to you that I fancied the pants off of you! Who knew James kept this little part of his plan hidden from me."

"Wait, you do?" I asked, slightly dazed.

"No, that's why I snogged you."

"Oh, shut up. Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"Look at my glass. I'm still on my first drink."

I did look. He had more Firewhiskey in his glass than I did in mine. He really was sober. I grinned, looking back to him.

"We're a pair of idiots." I laughed.

"Why yes. Yes we are." Sirius nodded.

"So...now what?"

"Give it a go?"

"We could. If you want to?"

"Oh, I want to. Do you want to?"

"Of course I want to."

"Well, looks like we are then."

"Good."

And with that, Sirius kissed me again. So there was, camping during the Christmas holiday, camping and drinking, and now Sirius and I...talk about strange combinations.

* * *

_**If you would like more chapters let me know, and tell me what you would like XD I'll write near enough anything XD**_

**Please_ review XD_**

**_If you like Wolfstar, I have an on-going Wolfstar fanfic, a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as three other completed Wolfstar one shots, one called _Sceptic_ and one called _Ex's and Jealousy _and one called _Camping Trip**

**_Also, I have a four shot Wolfstar fanfic that I've almost completed called _Of Kids and being Home Alone!**

**_More Wolfstar/Marauders one shots will be written! XD_**

**_So, please go to my profile and check them out XD_**

**_Thanks XD_**


	2. First Time

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Remus**

Sirius and I were sat there, our sleeping out friends forgotten, snogging. Never did I ever think that would happen! I mean, why would I? I didn't know Sirius was gay. Or liked me, in the same way I liked him. Or could be so nervous or shy. It was really sweet – and I already knew he was that. It was actually hard to think of anything, though – it was a challenge to think of these few thinks – since I had Sirius' tongue in my mouth. And it was _awesome_! Sirius slipped his hands up my jumper, his hands curved around the sides of my torso and moving them higher. As he moved his hands higher, my jumper moved with it, the cold air slipping in from the small crack – no pun intended – near the base of the entrance of the tent hitting me instantly. My breath caught in my throat as move of my skin was hit with the icy air. I pushed against Sirius' shoulder gently. Reluctantly – on both our parts – he pulled back.

"Something wrong?" Sirius breathed.

"No, nothing wrong." I replied, willing myself to speak and not to just lean back in a snog him some more. "It's just...maybe we should go into one of the 'rooms'. You never know when James and Pete will wake up."

"Oh, right. Forgot about them."

"No surprise there."

"Hey, this time it was your fault!"

"Me? I'm innocent!"

"Not for long."

Grinning like a maniac, Sirius stood up and grabbed me by the hand. Yanking me up to a standing position, and catching me as I almost fell on James, Sirius pulled me out of the 'living room' and down the 'hall'. I just started laughing – well, ok, fine, giggling. Sirius glanced over his shoulder at me still grinning, as we practically sprinted down the hall and running into the 'room' at the end to the left. My 'room'.

* * *

After five minutes of actually being in my 'room' and me lying on the bed with Sirius over me, a few articles of clothing had disappeared. Like my jumper, Sirius' t-shirt and our jeans. All proper and sane thought and speech had left me. And it was Sirius' fault. Especially when he was sucking, licking and biting my neck in a tantalisingly slow way. I swear, he was trying to kill me by doing this. I felt Sirius' hand edge down from my waist and towards my enclosed and growing problem. But he was doing that even slower! I don't know whether I loved or hated this form of torcher. Was that weird?

"Hey, Rem...you done this before?" Sirius asked, breathily.

"Once or twice." I panted. "No more than three. You?"

Sirius didn't say anything. He merely sucked on my neck more, before licking his way down my chest and stomach until he reached my cock. Teasingly, he licked the tip, causing me to moan. And then he proceeded to give me a truly amazing blow-job, bringing me to a long and deeply satisfying release. I hadn't even realised he had removed my boxers! When I finally came down from the post-orgasm cloud I had been riding on, Sirius was over me again, kissing and sucking, biting and licking on my neck..._again_. I could feel Sirius' own erection against my leg, tenting his boxers, which only made me harden again.

"Eager, aren't you?" Sirius growled into my ear, before biting it lightly.

"Of course." I groaned, turning my head and kissed Sirius on the lips.

Best thing about doing this with _Sirius Black_ was he didn't have to grope around very long to find the lube. Mere moments later, he had slicked his fingers and was sliding said fingers in and out of my hole. After a few minutes of that treatment, when I had gotten close enough to the edge to be riding in pre-orgasm bliss again, Sirius pulled his fingers out. I gave him – what Sirius later described to me as – a very hot, very horny, very bothered look.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

Sirius grinned, practically ripping his boxers off, and replaced his cock where his fingers had just been. After a moment, he slowly began thrusting in. What was great, was Sirius wasn't like the other three...he wasn't as; let's say annoying, as the others. He thrusted in and out, slowly at first, but couldn't keep that up for long. I pulled him down and kissed him heartily. Finally, I came, bringing Sirius with him a few seconds after. His arms shaking, Sirius pulled out – I'm embarrassed to admit I whimpered a little –, collapsing to his side and stretching out next to me, as I grabbed my wand to magically clean both us and the bed.

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL!" a yell came from the door, after I placed my wand back on the table next to the bed.

Looking up startled, Sirius and I found a very sick looking James and Peter. Good thing I knew they looked sick because of the Firewhiskey. My face heated up more than it had already, and I lifted the covers of the bed over my head – thank God Sirius and I were under them.

"Prongs, Wormtail!" Sirius beamed. "How you feeling?"

"Eugh, don't shout." Peter moaned.

"Look, guys, I'm glad my plan worked and everything. And Moons, I'm glad you feel the same way about ol' Pads. But couldn't you guys have locked the door and used a silencing charm?" James groaned.

"This is not happening!" I muttered to myself, still under the covers. "They're not there!"

"Does this mean you two are together now?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Sirius replied.

"Great. Just please, next time you do that, lock door and use silencing charm!" James said very slowly, as if he was talking to five year olds. "We don't want to have to walk in during...the 'big finish' again."

I heard the door close and Sirius laugh awkwardly. I groaned and slid under the covers as far as I could, until I hit the end of it. I felt as someone – of course I knew it was Sirius – pulled me back up, so I was no longer hiding. Luckily the covers covered the lower half of my body, but I tried to pull them up so they hid the scars on my torso too. Sirius sighed and stopped me before I could pull them up though. I looked towards him.

"I know they're there, Rem. I've seen them so many times." Sirius told me, gently. "I've seen them so much, that I don't even realise that they're there anymore. All I see is you. And I don't want you to feel like you need to hide."

I smiled. Sirius pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. This part was new to me, but the fact that I was experiencing this part for the first time with Sirius, just made my smile grow wider. Leaning forward, Sirius kissed me. I completely forgot about what had happened with James and Peter. I forgot about being the geeky, self-conscious, stuttering, book worm that I was. I just forgot everything else. And I loved it.

* * *

**Please, please **_**review XD**_

_**There is another chapter to come XD**_

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as three Wolfstar one shots, one called **_Sceptic_** and one called **_Ex's and Jealousy _**and one called **_Camping Trip _**and one called **_Accents!

_**I have another Wolfstar story called **_Of Kids and Being Home Alone! _**and another called** _Hates and Halloween Scares

_**I will be uploading more on shots/little Wolfstar or Marauder stories, when I get a chance to write them, because I keep coming up with ideas, and I need to keep writing my other fics XD**_

_**So, please go to my profile and check them out XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	3. The Morning After

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Remus**

The next morning, when I woke up, it took me a moment to take in my surroundings. As well as remember who was in the bed with me. It was weird, waking up with someone's chest pressing up against my back and an arm draped around my waist. I grinned to myself, closing my eyes again. Until I remembered what happened last night/early hours of the morning. I remembered James and Peter. My eyes snapped open again. This was going to be _very_ embarrassing. Groaning, I rubbed my hand over my face and eyes. Carefully, I slipped out of the bed, pulled on my pyjama bottoms from my bag, and went to the 'bathroom'. Merlin, I don't think I would ever get used to wizarding camping.

When back to my 'room', I saw Sirius was still asleep. Thinking about it, I swear Sirius could sleep through anything. I would have to test that theory out one day. But for now, I was too damn tired. So, I slipped back into the bed, under the covers. I closed my eyes again and kept them closed, until something was on me and I gave me a fright.

"You moved." Sirius muttered, no trace of sleep in his voice, slipping his arm around me again and pulling me back. "Why'd you move?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I wanted to go get the taste of Firewhiskey out of my mouth." I grinned, relaxing against his bare chest. "How long have you been up?"

"Was awake eight minutes before you. Had been back from the bathroom for three minutes when you woke up."

I hummed to show I was listening, while I slowly slipped back asleep. It would have worked, if Sirius hadn't his face buried in the back of my neck, his arms tightening around me. I felt his breath on the back of my neck, the warmth of it made me shiver.

"Cold?" Sirius asked.

"Nope." I smiled.

"Good."

Sirius brushed the back of my neck with his lips. I couldn't help but let out a small whimper. He gave a small chuckle and smiled into my neck. I felt my face grow hot, so I buried my face into the pillows.

"Aw, are you embarrassed?" Sirius chuckled, lips pressed to my shoulder.

I shook my head.

"Prove it. Take your face out of the pillows and look at me." Sirius said.

I shook my head again. Sirius moved slightly, mouth now at my ear, licking the shell of it.

"Then I'll have to make you." Sirius whispered, biting my ear a little. "You're ticklish right?"

I tensed up.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Sirius chuckled.

Before I could do anything, Sirius had already started attacking me, making me thrash around and laugh my head off. It was when my face was out the pillow and I had turned around to face him that he stopped.

"There's my little red faced guy." Sirius grinned.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and Sirius leant forward and licked it.

"Really?!" I yelped.

"Then don't stick it out." Sirius told me, his grin getting wider. "If you're gunna hang around me, alone, and tempt me, there's a penalty. One item of clothing per minute comes off. Besides, you didn't mind my tongue on yours earlier."

He slipped his hands up my shirt.

"Horny insufferable bastard." I chuckled.

Sirius removed one of his hands and pointed to himself.

"Male, eighteen, with a sexy werewolf beneath me. What's your point?" he asked.

I was with you up until your last point, which is invalid, since it is far from the truth."

"Um, no! No, no, no, no! Did I mention no? You are _a, __no__ the sexiest_ werewolf. And as of last night, you are now _my sexy_ werewolf. So, you better get used to it."

Before I could reply, Sirius leant forward and pressed his lips to mine, one arm around my waist and the other under our heads with his hand pressing on the back of my head. It wasn't just a quick peck on the lips, oh no, this was a full on, on the lips, slow, deep kiss. I put my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers in his hair. I swear I heard him growl, a deep noise that came from the back of his throat, that vibrated through me. My mouth opened a little, and his tongue pushed its way into my mouth, brushing over mine lightly, as I placed the hand that wasn't pressed flat against his chest on his neck. Sirius pulled back a little after a bit, grinning insanely.

"You silly little cub." he chuckled, kissing my nose.

* * *

After a few more attempts to get back to sleep, and a few to actually try and leave the 'room' – all of which Sirius prevented with the _same _method, which proved to be _highly _affective – we did manage to leave the 'room'...two and a half hours after waking up.

"Hey, can you go wake James and Peter up?" I asked Sirius as we walked out of the room and I headed for the table.

"Aw, do I have to?" Sirius moaned.

I stopped and turned around to him.

"Please? You're the only one that can wake them up and not get attacked." I pleaded. "Please?"

"Fine, but you owe me." Sirius grinned, raising and dropping his eyebrows a few times.

Going red, I agreed. He turned to Peter's room first, as I headed, again, towards the table. On my way, I cleared everything up – Firewhiskey bottles, glasses, etc. Luckily, I had managed to grab my wand before leaving, so I could do everything the easy way. When at the table, I waved my wand, and plates of food appeared with glasses of...something in them, I didn't really look. I twirled my wand in my fingers as I sat down. Everything was so quiet and peaceful.

"FUCKING MERLIN! WHAT THE HELL?!" James yelled, running out of his room, Sirius following.

Peter had been standing outside his room confused, but had been grabbed by James on his run. The pair of them flew through the tent until around the table standing behind me. Sirius staggered over after them, collapsing in the chair beside me, laughing hysterically. Of course Sirius would use a...creative method, for waking James up.

"What happened?" Peter asked, confused.

"You don't want to know." James replied. "But Pads, just know, if you ever do that again, I will murder you."

"Noted." Sirius gasped.

Shaking my head, I sighed, leaning back in the chair. James and Peter sat down opposite us, James opting to sit opposite me. This was a great camping trip!

* * *

**Please, please _review XD_**

**_There is_ one more_ chapter to come XD_**

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as three Wolfstar one shots, one called **_Sceptic_** and one called **_Ex's and Jealousy _**and one called **_Camping Trip _**and one called **_Accents!

_**I have another Wolfstar story called **_Of Kids and Being Home Alone! _**and another one called **_Hates and Halloween Scares

_**I will be uploading more on shots/little Wolfstar or Marauder stories, when I get a chance to write them, because I keep coming up with ideas, and I need to keep writing my other fics XD**_

**_So, please go to my profile and check them out XD_**

**_Thanks XD_**


	4. Best Christmas Holiday Ever!

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Remus**

The guys and I went home a week after Sirius and I had sex. Despite having a rough start, the trip ended up being amazing. I mean, Sirius and I ended up getting together; we all just relaxed and mucked around, and just had a really great time. It was definitely the best camping trip I had been on.

We were walking towards the car park in the New Forest, where they had a place for people to buy food and stuff – not a restaurant, but I can't think of a name for it. James' dad was picking the four of us up and taking us back to James' for the night. Sirius was staying with the Potters for Christmas so he was fine. Mine and Peter's parents were picking us up in the morning.

"Merlin's beard you two!" James groaned. "Don't you get bored with doing that all the time?"

He was talking to Sirius and I. James had been asking us the same thing for the whole week. This time, James asked as soon as Sirius slipped his hand into mine, and looped his arm around my shoulders, so my arm was crossing over me.

"No, no we don't." Sirius grinned. "Get used to it, Prongs."

"Just think, you only have to put up with _one _of us, come morning." I chuckled.

"Couldn't you take him with you?" James asked. "I wouldn't have to listen to him going on about you. I've had that for, like, four years!"

"What?"

"Yeah. He's fancied ya since the middle of third year."

Sirius hit James round the head. _Hard_. You heard Sirius' hand colliding with James' skull, it was so hard. Before Sirius could whack James again, I reached across with my other hand to stop him, half turning in the process. Sirius looked to me, embarrassed at what James had let slip. I just smiled, biting my lip. Sirius smiled back, pulling me closer to him.

"Ok...so I guess you didn't know that." James said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Do now." I chuckled, grinning.

"Thanks, Prongs." Sirius muttered. "Thanks a lot."

I laughed as James and Peter walked on ahead, leaving Sirius and I behind.

"Beginning of third year." I told Sirius.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Beginning of third year."

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

When we reached the car park, James' dad was there waiting for us already. He smiled when he saw the four of us, opening the trunk of his car so we could put our bags in there.

"Still alive I see." Mr Potter chuckled.

"Just about." James muttered, still rubbing the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes as Peter, Sirius and I placed our bags in the trunk. I faintly heard James' dad ask how the trip was, but I didn't hear James answer. What I did hear was James yelping, most likely because Sirius' hand had collided with the back of his head again.

"Dude, really?!" Sirius asked. "What is it with you and bringing it up all the time?"

"Bringing what up all the time?" I asked, closing the boot and standing next Sirius.

"Probably about you two _finally _getting together." Peter yawned.

"Exactly right, Pete." James said.

"Honestly James, it's like you're obsessed." I sighed, grinning. "It's a little scary."

James' dad just laughed at us, shaking his head. I liked James' parents; they were both really nice people, always a great laugh. We all got in the car. It was _so warm_! A nice to change to the wind outside. James sat in the front with his dad, while Peter and I sat by the windows, Sirius in the middle. Sighing happily, I leaned back into the car seat, relishing in the warmth. The only time I really felt this warm on the trip was when I was next to Sirius. Which wasn't all the time, even though James may have thought otherwise.

"Cold by any chance?" Sirius chuckled, quietly, so only I could hear him.

"Was." I grinned. "Still am, a little."

"Well, I can help with that."

"Thought you'd never say."

Smiling, Sirius wrapped his arms around me and dragged me closer to him. Double the warmth. Very nice. I relaxed into both the seat and Sirius, sighing again. Sirius chuckled, tightening his arms around me, one of his hands moving lower. Trying not to smile, I turned my head towards him, looked him in the eye and shook my head. He just looked at me innocently. I raised my eyebrows and continued to give him a warning look, until his hand moved away from my arse. When it had moved back, I smiled, shaking my head at him. Sirius just stuck the tip of his tongue out and licked the tip of my nose.

"Really?" I asked, my face slowly reddening.

"Yeah." Sirius grinned, nodding. "But you love it."

* * *

**Sirius**

The next morning, Peter was the first to leave. Remus and I had been told that, if wanted, I could go to Remus' for the rest of the holidays. It turned out James' mum – who had become great friends with Remus' mum – had told his parents about Remus and I, and Remus' parents had thought that, for James' sanity, I could go to them. James' parents had found it funny that they thought James was ever sane, but could see what they meant. And when we were approached with the question, the three of us – James, Remus and I – all said 'yes'. Sure, Mr and Mrs Potter found it a little strange that James also decided to answer the question, and none of us had to think about it, but they didn't seem to mind. So, Remus came upstairs with me and had started worrying though, when helping me pack. And it was really cute. Remus was pacing around the middle of the room the Potters had given me, biting the middle of the nail and flesh of his right thumb, the rest of his fingers had curled into a fist. His left arm was wrapped around him, hand clutching his side. I was sitting on the edge of my bed, just watching him walk back and forth. After a couple of minutes, Remus stopped. His back was to me, but he still brought his hands up to hide his face. Smiling a little, I lifted myself off of my bed, and started to walk up behind him. I was quiet enough that he didn't hear me approach. I wrapped my arms around Remus from behind, causing him to jump and lower his hands before leaning back against me. He placed his arms over mine, and sighed slightly.

"You need to stop worrying so much." I whispered in his ear, before placing my chin on his shoulder gently.

"But..." he started.

"No buts, no ifs, no nothing. I may not be as smart as you, but I do know some things."

"I'm not saying you don't, it's just..."

"Nuh uh mister. No arguing with me."

Remus stayed quiet. I lifted my head to look at him, and he was pouting slightly. I smirked at the sight. Spinning him around in my arms, I placed Remus' bottom lip in-between my teeth, biting lightly. Remus smiled a little, and gave a small chuckle. I felt the vibrations go through me. Remus pulled back, removing my teeth from his lip.

"Still, I..." Remus started.

I leant forward and cut his rambling short by pressing my lips to his. I made sure not to be gentle, I wanted to bruise him and make him lose all brain function. Remus' arms wrapped around my neck, making it easier for me to use more force. I pulled back after a few minutes, both of us breathing heavily to catch our breaths.

"W-What was I s-saying?" Remus stuttered.

"Don't worry." I whispered, kissing his forehead gently. "We better finish up here. Your parents will be here soon."

Remus nodded slowly, and together we finished packing up my stuff.

* * *

After Remus' parents had talked to James' parents for a few minutes, we left the Potters house. Remus and I walked behind his parents to the car. We stayed quiet. Remus was shivering, whether from the cold or not. Either way I still put my arm around his shoulders, still holding onto his left hand. Remus smiled slightly, sighing slightly. I felt a little weird, to be honest. I mean, sure, I knew Remus' parents. They were lovely people, and that reflected through how Remus had turned out, despite what had happened to him. But I was always Sirius 'the friend', and since the camping trip, that wasn't the case anymore.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked.

The question took me by surprise. He was the one that was shaking. He was the one getting nervous. Why was he asking me if I was alright?

"It's just...you're not usually this quiet. Even around my parents." Remus explained, noticing my confusion. "Sure, you always get _slightly_ quieter around them, but not like this."

I let out a small sigh, the edge of my mouth curling up slightly.

"I'll be fine. Not used to being around them...considering, that's all." I replied. "Are _you _ok?"

"Getting there. Slowly but surely." Remus chuckled.

"Good. I don't like you worrying."

I pressed my lips to his temple briefly. Remus had flushed pink at this point, not because of the cold, and eyes wide looking down at the floor. I was slightly confused for a moment before, reluctantly, looking in the general direction of Remus' parents. Both of them were smiling at us, standing by the car. I looked away from them and at Remus, probably as red as he was at that moment. Remus looked up at me and failed at hiding a laugh. I glared playfully at him, while he just smirked.

"Huh, never seen you smirk before." I said, raising my eyebrows, and pulling Remus closer into my side.

"Never seen you go so red before." Remus countered.

"Touché."

"Wow, such a big word for you."

"Oi! Geez, I've been a bad influence on you!"

"But you love it."

"How can I argue with the truth?"

Remus and I laughed as we put our bags in the trunk of his parents' car, and climbed in the back.

"So, this has been an interesting holiday, huh?" I chuckled, quietly.

"Tell me about it." Remus grinned.

"The rest of the year's going to fun."

"You bet it will."

Best Christmas holiday _ever_!

* * *

**Please _review XD_**

**_There is_**** another_ chapter to come XD_**

**_Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as three Wolfstar one shots, one called _**Sceptic**_ and one called _**Ex's and Jealousy** _and one called_ **Camping Trip** _and one called _**Accents!

**_I have another Wolfstar story called _**Of Kids and Being Home Alone!** _and another one called _**Hates and Halloween Scares

**_I will be uploading more on shots/little Wolfstar or Marauder stories, when I get a chance to write them, because I keep coming up with ideas, and I need to keep writing my other fics XD_**

**_So, please go to my profile and check them out XD_**

**_Thanks XD_**


	5. PLEASE READ after chapter 4-Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hey everyone XD

If you liked this, then please check out some of my other Wolfstar stories XD and please follow me so you know when my other Wolfstar or Marauder stories are up – I have so many ideas that I have to write XD

* * *

**My stories so far are called:**

Accents!

Camping Trip

Ex's and Jealousy

Halloween Scares and Halloween Treats

Of Kids and Being Home Alone!

Sceptic

Strange Combinations

Summer Holidays to Paphos, Cyprus

Wolfstar

* * *

My story Wolfstar is an ongoing fanfic, and is the first Wolfstar story I wrote XD

I hope I'll hear from you all soon on my other stories :)

Thanks XD


End file.
